With the rapid development of electronic devices, software systems of electronic devices are rapidly updated. In order to improve user experience, many software systems of electronic devices support human-computer interaction. Interactions between users and application programs are implemented via application window interfaces for electronic devices supporting human-computer interaction, such as computers, tablet PCs and smart phones.
The screen size of the mobile terminal is small and the screen resolution is low at the early stage of development of the mobile terminal. An operation system of the mobile terminal such as Android system can only provide an application function of a single window in which only one application program is displayed, that is, the operation system only allows one application program to be in the foreground and to interact with a user. However, with rapid development of hardware of the mobile terminal, particularly with the improved screen resolution and the enlarged screen size, the single window application of the Android system can not meet user requirement of interacting with multiple application programs simultaneously, and it is an urgent requirement for the user that the operation system of the mobile terminal can provide an application function of multiple windows. However, some electronic devices do not support multi-window display due to technical limitations. Smart phone, which is inextricably linked with the people's lives, is taken as an example. The operating system of the smart phone is generally Android system, and most user interfaces of the Android system are achieved based on Activity. Generally, the Android system allows only one Activity to be in the foreground to interact with the user, and this limitation leads to a situation that the user can not use multiple applications simultaneously, such as simultaneously using chat software and a browser. Therefore, there is a technical problem in the prior art that multi-window display can not be achieved in electronic devices such as a smart phone and a pad.
In addition, in a case that the screen display region of the electronic device is increased and in a case that a non-full-screen window display is supported for the application program, i.e., all application programs in the electronic device are allowed to be displayed simultaneously on the display unit of the electronic device in non-full-screen windows, there is no solution about how to rotate the non-full-screen windows quickly and easily to save operating time and improve user experience if the non-full-screen windows need to be rotated.
In addition, in a case that various application programs are displayed in multiple non-full-screen windows by the user, a large amount of graphics buffer space is required to store graphics buffer data of the application program for each non-full-screen window, which seriously consumes memory of the electronic device and influences normal operation of the operation system.